Chosen
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Vampires have changed the way the world runs. Clans of them take students from high schools every month. When an all male clan of vamps make their way into Townsville High for a feeding, Bubbles is worried about her sisters. Her worry was wrongly placed. Light use of OCs. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles P.O.V.

My name is Bubbles Utonium. Ordinary girl with a an ordinary family living in an ordinary world, right? WRONG! This world has been anything but ordinary these past seven years. I can still remember when the news hit our little city.

I was eating breakfast with my sisters, Blossom and Buttercup, at our favorite diner, Sunny's, when the manager burst in.

"Turn on the news!" Joey demanded, out of breath.

Daphne fiddled with the remote to the small diner's only TV until the news came on.

Rosie Rodriguez was staring intently into the camera, "That's right folks, vampires. They're real and they're making they're way into our lives. Yesterday afternoon, an odd group of people approached a high school in Washington, claiming to be vampires. They made it quite clear that they were telling the truth by draining the life out of poor sophomore, Genine Smithers. Vampires are officially coming out of the coffin, when will they get to your town?"

Daphne turned it off, gaping at the blank screen. I, a child of nine, gazed at my older sisters, tears in my eyes, "Vampires?"

Blossom, age eleven cleared her throat, "Its probably just a world wide prank. Halloween is right around the corner. It would be just like the time when everyone thought aliens would be attacking."

Buttercup, ten years old, shrugged, "Even if they are real, you've got us. Would we ever let a monster touch you?"

I shook my head, the tears falling anyway.

Blossom rubbed my shoulder, "Hey, now. We're going to be fine."

If only she knew.

Now, we're all students at Townsville High. I'm sixteen, Buttercup's seventeen, and Blossom's eighteen. The VC, or Vampire Crisis, was dimmed down into a minor threat. The vampires rarely bother humans and we never bother them.

However, in order to keep this peace, every town must be willing to sacrifice a select few high school students as mates for the vampires. I shuddered just thinking about it. It wasn't that I thought there was even a slight chance of vampire clans coming to little Townsville, GA, but if they did... I would worry about my sisters.

They were both so beautiful and vibrant, standing out always, there was not a doubt in my mind that the vampires would take them. I was prepared to hide them or fight for them if needed, no matter how much trouble I got into.

I sighed shakily and pushed all thoughts of vampires out of my mind.

Today was supposed to be a good day. I'd done all my homework, studied for the big test, and today we were getting blue berry muffins in the cafeteria.

What could go wrong?

I shimmied into a white sundress, brushed my hair into low pigtails, and slid on some blue sandles.

"Are you girls ready?" I called, slinging my blue messenger bag over my shoulder.

"Waiting on you!" Blossom yelled back, sounding irritated.

I flushed, "Sorry!"

I shuffled out of my room and skipped down the stairs to find a glaring Blossom. She looked really lovely today, I couldn't help but notice. Long red hair held back by a pink head band, light pink polo and a knee length khaki skirt and pink flip flops.

I smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I was day dreaming."

She still glared, "We're going to be late."

I gnawed on my lip and thought of a way to change the subject.

"Where's Buttercup?" I asked curiously.

Her shoulders slumped, "I'm not sure. She could still be sleeping for all I know."

I sighed, "I'll go check on her."

I ran back up the stairs and knocked on Buttercup's door.

"BC, you up?" I asked.

She sniffled, "Yeah!"

Her voice broke and if I didn't know any better, I would of thought she was crying. I walked in to her room and what I saw made me want to collapse as well.

A red letter.

I sucked in a sharp breath, "Is that..."

She nodded, wiping furiously at her eyes, "They're coming this morning."

I felt my lip start to quiver, "No."

She hugged me fiercely, "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

I allowed one little drop of moisture escape from my eyes before I pulled myself together. Why did her and Blossom always feel the need to protect me? It was them I was worried about.

I looked at Buttercup, the tan version of what I picture snow white would look like. Lime green eyes, deep black hair and a wonderful figure, even if she (being the tom boy she always has been) didn't like to admit it.

"It'll be fine. They probably won't even notice us." I said, trying to convince myself.

She nodded, "I'm going to tell Blossom."

"Okay." I whispered, numbly.

When I heard her footsteps on the stairs I fell to my knees. My worst nightmare was about to become a reality. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I wouldn't let them get near my sisters without a fight.

And I was going to fight with all I had.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles P.O.V.

My sisters and I were standing in a row. All the girls were lined up, waiting for the male vampires to come gawk at us like caged animals.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I had to stay calm. If I didn't I would have to face the before mentioned harsh consequences listed on the letter.

When the double doors burst open, my sisters shoved me behind them, forming a shield in front of me.

I made a sound of protest that quickly faltered when _they_ entered.

I felt a tiny gasp escape my mouth as I saw the five vampires strut to the center of the room.

They were beautiful.

A red head with eery red eyes surveyed the line, along with the others.

A raven haired male with deep emerald green eyes, a dirty blonde guy with ocean blue eyes, a brunette with light freckles and inviting brown eyes, and another blonde grey eyes.

All heart breaking-ly gorgeous.

But that didn't matter, because the raven haired male was making his way towards Buttercup.

"Hmm." He sighed, picking up her wrist.

She recoiled, disgusted, but his grip didn't waver. He brought her wrist to his mouth and I watched as his fangs started to come down. I shoved him- hard.

By sheer luck, he stumbled a bit, allowing Buttercup to be free.

"Don't touch her!" I shouted, surprised at how firm my voice was.

He glared down at me, "You stupid-" He cut off abruptly his eyes softening. "Angel." He finished.

I took a step back and fidgeted as each of the vampires eyes slowly landed on me.

"So beautiful." The red eyed one said.

"And pure." The ocean blue eyed one sighed.

"Simply perfect." The one with freckles agreed. "Quite lovely." The one with grey eyes nodded.

I looked at Blossom, sure they were talking about her.

I stood infront of her and tensed up, "Stay away from her."

The one with red eyes laughed, "We don't want her."

I glanced at Buttercup, "You can't have her either!"

The ocean eyed boy grinned, "We don't want her."

I looked at the girls lined up next to my sisters, preparing to defend each one of them in turn, before an arm snaked around my waist, pulling me against a cold body.

"Isn't it obvious?" The raven haired boy asked.

I squirmed uncomfortably, "Isn't what obvious?"

The one with freckles chuckled, "We want you."

I felt my eyes go wide as hands encircled around my arms, waist, and neck.

"And now your ours." The red eyed male announced.

I felt a wave of cold shoot down my spine. I'd never imagined the vampires would want someone as bland as me. I was so wrapped up in protecting my sisters that the thought hadn't occurred to me.

"W-what?" I stuttered, quietly.

Buttercup went rigid all over, "You sick fangers take your hands off my baby sister!"

I panicked when I saw the look she gave people when she was about to make them eat there own sock take over her expression.

"Don't." I whispered loud enough for her to hear me.

I would rather it be me than someone else.

"I'm not worth it." I told her, knowing that the sever consequence they mentioned earlier would be, well, severe.

She looked horrified, "Of coarse you're worth it! Do you know what there going to do to you?!"

I had to hold back a whimper as I thought back to the lesson on what would happen if you were chosen to be a vampires mate. They would use you for blood and sex, usually more than one vampire at a time, and if they liked you well enough they would change you into one of them.

I bit my lip, "Better me than you."

The vampires carried me away then and I tried to force the image of the completely broken looks on my sisters' faces out of my head.

'They'll thank me one day.'


	3. Chapter 3

Bubbles P.O.V.

I were sitting in a limousine with the vampires, tensed up. There was no way I was going to let these vamps get what they wanted from me.

"What's your name, angel?" The raven haired boy asked.

I said nothing, my eyes still shifting from each one of there faces in order to tell when one of them went into predator mode.

"Your name." Freckle face said as if I was mentally challenged.

"Yes, I heard him!" I snapped, glaring at him.

He grinned, "I wouldn't have pegged you for feisty."

I crossed my arms, "And I wouldn't have pegged you as childish, so I guess were both surprised."

He snarled at me and I had the feeling he was about to attack, when the red head laughed.

"Calm down Mitch. She is right, after all."

Mitch glared at him, "You shouldn't be so soft where she's concerned. Remember what happened to Patty."

The green eyed boy growled, "You dare bring up her name!"

I pressed myself further into the seat, not exactly sure what they were talking about. Mitch yanked me onto his lap.

"She reminds you of Patty, doesn't she Butch!" He demanded.

I whimpered as his hands dug painfully into my shoulders.

Butch's eyes turned red, "Let go of her before I lose my temper."

I squirmed uncomfortably as a thick silence settled over the limo.

"Let's all just calm down." The blue-eyed boy said slowly.

I bit my lip to keep from crying out when Mitch's grip on my shoulders tightened.

"Mitch, your hurting her." He continued in that soothing tone.

"Good." Mitch monotoned.

I felt my eyes fill with tears that I refused to let fall. I wouldn't let them see me weak.

"I'm not going to let you kill another one before we've even got a taste." The grey-eyed one said.

Mitch let go of me and I all but hurled myself back into my seat. Butch and Mitch continued glaring at each other.

"Where are we taking this one?" The driver asked.

I felt myself tense up, 'There were others?'

"The place in Louisiana." The red-head told him.

My eyes widened, I'd never even left the city let alone the state.

"What?!" I hissed, clenching my fists.

Mitch grinned, "Mad, angel?"

I glared, "Me? Mad? Now, why on Earth would I be mad? I've only been taken from my home by a bunch of vampires who plan to do- things!"

"Would you have rather it be that lovely red head?" He asked.

"Or that tall girl with black hair?" The boy with grey eyes inquired.

I felt all the fight go out of me, "No."

Mitch twirled one of my pigtails in his fingers, "That's what I thought."

I flinched away from him, "Don't touch me."

He rolled his eyes, "If your going to be so damn uncooperative we might as well turn around and get your tasty looking sisters instead."

I gasped and slapped him before even thinking about it, "Don't threaten me, boy! You bring them into any of this I will mount your head on a wall!"

He looked unfazed, "Turn it around!"

I shook my head vigorously, "No, stop! I'll... I'll cooperate."

He smiled triumphantly, "That's what I thought."

He pulled me back onto his lap and started tracing the outline of my hips, then my waist, and he continued to move up and then going down until, tilting my neck to the side.

As I felt the small pressure of his sharp teeth on my skin, Butch stepped in.

He plucked me Mich's his lap diligently and set me down next to him, "That's enough."

Mitch flashed fang, "It's enough when I say it is, and you have no right to tell me otherwise."

Butch smirked when he saw the challenge in Mitch's eyes, "Oh really?"

Mitch crossed his arms, "Yeah, really. So give her back."

Butch draped his arms over my shoulders, "You see, I would but... this little angel is _mine_."

I shivered as I felt a mental chain bind me to Butch as the words escaped his mouth.

"That isn't fair!" Mitch snarled.

"You can't do that!" The red-eyed boy agreed.

"You did the same thing to Isabella, so shut up Brick." Butch said dryly.

Mitch continued fuming as Brick said irritably, "You know what? Fine, I'll allow it. Just know that she's your responsibility."

Butch's deep green eyes met my pale blue ones, "Okay."

I gulped and shuddered as Mitch gave me a look that said all too clearly, 'This isn't over.'


	4. Chapter 4

Blossom's P.O.V.

After Bubbles was swiftly plucked out of the room by the vampires, everyone went on with their day as if nothing had just happened. Buttercup and I walked around on autopilot, feeling completely numb inside.

"This is bull shit!" Buttercup finally exploded during lunch.

Everyone in the cafeteria looked at her, pity in their eyes, but they weren't about to do anything. I followed BC as she jogged out of the cafeteria. I was right behind her as she ran out of the back exit of the school.

"Buttercup-" I began softly but was silenced by her harsh glare.

"Everyone just stood there! _I_ just stood there! Why the hell didn't I do anything!" She yelled, tears filling her eyes.

"We were in shock. And she wanted to go-" I started but Buttercup shut me up again.

"Don't try to fucking justify it, you bitch! She only went to protect us! We were supposed to be protecting her! We talked about this!" She shouted at me.

I remained calm, "And you know exactly what we planned to do if she was chosen."

She clenched her jaw before giving a single nod.

"Let's go find them." She muttered, her green eyes still blazing with fury.

We started running to the building without another word.

Few humans knew that when the Vampire Era started (which was way earlier than the news revealed), certain organizations started with it. Vampire Hunter organizations, to be exact.

Bubbles life long best friend, Robin, has parents that were raised to be hunters. So when vampires 'came out of the coffin' Robin told Buttercup and I about the hunters. She told us this because, according to her parents and the rest of the hunters in her circle, Bubbles was exactly what vamps looked for in a mate; easily impressioned, passionate, innocent, and inhumanly beautiful.

Buttercup and I stopped short when we arrived at Robin's house. Buttercup started pounding her fist on the door without pause.

Robin opened it a minute later, her light brown hair pulled into a sloppy bun and her ice blue eyes looking harassed. Then she saw the looks on our faces and anguish replaced her annoyance in a flash.

"They got her, didn't they?" She asked, her voice pained.

I nodded miserably and she held the door open for us.

"Come on in." She said.

She told us to sit down on the couch and then she disappeared up the stairs.

Robin's P.O.V.

I was practicing flips and cardio when I heard someone pounding incessantly on the door. I groaned in annoyance and went to see who the hell they thought they were.

I threw the door opened, glaring at the two girls on my porch.

I then recognized them as Bubbles' sisters and from the torment in their expression, I knew this wasn't a 'I was in the neighborhood' kind of visit.

"They got her, didn't they?" I asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

Blossom nodded and I could feel my heart shatter.

"Come on in." I said in a strained voice, trying not to cry.

"Just sit down over there. I'll be right back." I told them, motioning to the living room.

I started jogging up the stairs, straight into my parents' room.

"Robin? What is it?" My mother asked, lowering the crossbow she had aimed at the target on the wall.

"They- they took Bubbles!" I whispered.

My father gave me a stern look, "When? The Hale clan doesn't come until next week."

I shrugged helplessly, "A different clan arrived unannounced? I don't know! All we can be sure about is that the other circles are going to be really pissed off if we don't get her back."

"She's right dear. Bubbles is our circle's responsibility." Mom said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I'll call the others." Dad said gruffly, going to the hidden room where the 'business' phone was in.

"How did you find out?" Mom asked, sitting me down on the bed.

"The half breeds, Blossom and Buttercup." I said shakily.

"Are they here?" She asked and I nodded mutely.

She left the room without a second thought. I laid down on the bed, feeling like a complete failure.

Bubbles had been my personal assignment and the rest of the circle was just supposed to help out occasionally. I should of listened to my parents and just attended the stupid high school! But that would of meant less time to train and I need all the training I can get if I wanted to protect a girl from vampires. Especially if that girl was exactly what vamps craved.

I sighed and thought, 'Dammit Bubbles! Why the hell couldn't you just let your sisters go?'

"Don't be cruel, Robby." A familiar voice said from the doorway.

"Lucas, stay out of my head." I growled.

Lucas was one of my fellow hunters and he had gotten one of the rare gifts that only people with true full bred hunter blood got. I was expecting to receive a gift any day now.

He chuckled and sat next to me, "You really screwed the pooch on this one."

I ignored his teasing, like always, but he wasn't going to drop the subject until I snapped.

"The one thing you're in charge of you fuck up. I should really be thanking you. Now Rachel owes me fifty bucks." He chortled.

That did it, "You were taking bets?!"

He smirked, "You know it babe. Although, why anyone would bet against Claire is beyond me."

Claire had occasional very brief glances into the future.

"She saw this coming?!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet.

He shook his head, "Naw, she just saw you royally fucking yourself and the circle."

"Then why didn't she say-" I fell silent when Oliver entered the room.

"It was the Jojo clan." Was all he said before leaving.

I fainted right about then.


End file.
